The present patent has as its subject improvements applied to composite structures.
The composite structures comprise, sub-assemblies which can be associated to form volumes, made starting from profiles of a single type without especially fine tolerance more generally the shape of C-U omegas .
The volumes are thus formed of supporting and connecting structures, and of walls which themselves are supporting and connecting, using bracing bridges capable of making rigid and compact the sub-assemblies and assemblies which are rendered associative with one another.
The present patent constitutes a notable advance on all the earlier patents and in particular on French Pat. Nos. 2109129 - 2138289 - 2188786 - 2196056, by the applicant.